KHR OS
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Des OS selon mes humeurs et mes envies.
1. Larmes glacées

**Disclaimer :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

 **OS - Les larmes glacées**

Les jolies petits flocons de neige tombaient des nuages qui ornaient le ciel de leurs présences. Ils descendaient et formaient un grand manteau blanc sur les toits des maisons, les toits des véhicules, la chaussée, les trotoirs, partout. Les enfants, emmitouflés, jouaient dans la neige faisant des batailles de boule de neige et des bonhommes de neige. Les parents s'empressaient de faire les courses de Noël avant que la fête n'arrive.

Tout semblait parfait, tout le monde était heureux. Ou du moins ils le pensaient. Les températures chutées, les sans abris essayaient de survivre tant bien que mal, les centres acceuillaient pour une nuit les sans abris pour les protéger du froid. Des enfants comme des adultes tombaient un peu plus malade. L'excitation régnait, la joie se mêlait aj chant.

Pourtant, les choses n'allaient pas pour un petit garçon. Il n'avait que dix ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux orangés. Il était japonais. Il s'appelait Tsunayoshi. Les jours qu'il bravait, n'étaient pas simple ni heureux. Le garçon ne sentait pas excité par les fêtes, ni par les cadeaux. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Les rires de ses camarades de classe résonnaient dans sa tête, les cris et les moqueries le tourmentaient. Il se recroquevilla lui-même dans son lit, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, incapable d'arrêter les sanglots qui secouaient sa poitrine.

La tristesse l'assaillait. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait plus supporter le traitement qu'il recevait des autres élèves de son école. Le garçon enfouit son visage dans sa couverture, son corps entier tremblait, un frisson parcourut son échine. Il voulait crier. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire. Le jeune garçon était constamment humilié, sa propre mère ne l'avait jamais su. Tout ce qui comptait pour Tsunayoshi était sa mère. Mais maintenant sa mère n'était plus.

Sawada Nana était décédée dans un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Elle avait reçu trois balles, et n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Tsunayoshi avait été envoyé dans une famille d'accueil. Et par malheur, l'un de ses camarades qui l'harcelaient, se trouvait sans cette famille. Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais eu de grands rêves, l'espoir s'écrasait à chaque fois, et la mort de sa mère avait été la dernière goûte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase.

La veille de Noël, alors qu'ils étaient tous endormis Tsunayoshi se faufila hors de la maison en pyjama. Il ne souciait plus du froid. Il ne souciait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa mère. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Le jeune garçon arpenta les rues jusqu'à l'extérieur de Namimori, dans les forêts glacés près de la ville. Il marcha pied nu dans la neige laissant des traces qui furent bientôt recouvertes par la neige qui tombait.

Les heures passèrent, Tsunayoshi se fatiguait de plus en plus, il finit par s'arrêter. L'enfant se recroquevilla dans la neige, adossait à un arbre, il laissa échapper des larmes pendant que les souvenirs de ses dix ans de vie l'envahirent. Et peu à peu, à cause du froid, l'enfant succomba. Son corps se figea, ses larmes gelèrent, et le ciel pleurait la perte d'un si gentil enfant qui n'avait rien demandé.

 **Sawada Nana**

 **1965-2000**

 **"Ma fierté est mon fils."**

 **Repose en paix.**

 **X**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **2000-2010**

 **"Mon seul espoir est ma mère"**

 **Repose en paix.**

Le neuvième patron des Vongola baissa la tête tristement, à ses côtés ses gardiens et son héritier (et ses gardiens) partageaient un regard triste pour un enfant qui a connu une fin tragique.

"J'espère que tu es content Iemitsu. Ton hypocrisie a coûté la vie à ta famille." murmura le mafieux.


	2. Misère et Haine

**Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas.**

Il ne souriait pas. Pourquoi devait-il sourire ? Il n'était pas heureux. Personne ne voulait qu'il soit heureux. Tout le monde le blessait par les coups ou par les paroles. La douleur était présente tous les jours. La douleur l'invahissait, le rongeait, le frappait de plein fouet, et c'était s'il se noyait. Il voyait quelques personnes lui sourire mais leurs sourires sonnaient tout simplement faux. Pourquoi sourire quand la vie ne lui souriait pas ? Il se sentait si misérable, sa vie était si mirésable. Tous les enfants de son âge, et même plus âgés et plus jeunes, pensaient qu'il était inutile à cause de ses mauvais notes et de sa maladresse. Il n'avait aucun amis, il n'avait _personne_ à qui _parler_ ou _s'amuser._ Il regardait les autres **sourire** , rire et s'amuser comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde.

Il ne riait pas. Pourquoi devait-il rire ? Personne ne jouait avec lui, personne ne parlait avec lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas **rire**. Le jeune garçon regardait les comportements des enfants et des adultes. Pourquoi était-il inutile à leurs yeux ? Il ne saurait le dire. N'était-ce pas de la haine injuste à son égard ? N'était-ce pas de l'harcèlement morale et physique ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ce traitement psychologique en étant traité par un surnom tel que **Dame-Tsuna**? Ça faisait tellement mal de l'entendre à chaque fois par la bouche de tout le monde ? Même sa propre _mère_ l'appelait ainsi.

Il ne vivait pas. Tsuna avait cessé d'avoir des rêves : il voulait être musicien autrefois. Il survivait chaque jour dans une mer d'insulte et de coup, une mer si déchaînait où il guérissait à peine quand le calme revenait chaque soir. Les professeurs le traitaient de menteur quand il dénonçait les harceleurs à cause de certains parents qui étaient des hautes personnes de la société. Quel était ce monde ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas grandir comme n'importe quel enfant ? Sa propre mère ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le surnom blessé son propre fils. Tsuna avait cessé d'espérer quelque chose de meilleur quand son précepteur est arrivé.

Sa vie était devenue pire de ce qu'elle était. Tous les ennuis lui crachaient à la figure sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Et son père semblait avoir décidé de son avenir. Comment un père qui n'a jamais visité sa famille pourrait-il faire une telle chose à son propre fils ? Comment un père pouvait-il passer pour un hypocrite ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que ce qu'il avait choisi était le meilleur pour son fils ? Tsuna regardait les jours défilés ignorant les gens _hypocrites_ qui l'entouraient. Il avait cessé de vivre il y a bien longtemps. Le choix ne lui était jamais donné.

Tsunayoshi était mort intérieurement. Il vivait physiquement mais à l'intérieur.. C'était une autre affaire. Il marchait tel un fantôme, il était une âme errante, et il continuait de subir toute la haine et la misère des gens. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi son _tuteur_ , le soi-disant meilleur à gage, l'utilisait ainsi. Pourquoi l'appelait-il également **Dame-Tsuna** alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le réel Tsuna ? Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas la réponse. Son cœur était rempli de souffrance et de tristesse, son âme ne faisait que ramper, ses pensées ne cessaient de penser à une seule solution. Non, Tsuna ne pouvait plus survivre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette misère qui l'accablait, toute cette souffrance qui le rongeait.

Tsunayoshi ne souriait pas et ne riait pas. Il était juste une âme brisée par la cruauté verbale des gens et l'ignorance des autres. Seuls le silence et la solitude l'avaient accompagné comme des amis fidèles. Le quatorze octobre, le jour de sa naissance, était le dernier jour où il supporterait la misérable existence dont les gens lui avaient imposé. Tsunayoshi avait séché l'école pour profiter d'une dernière fois de la chaleur du soleil. Dans sa poche, il y avait une arme à feu qu'il avait volé à un criminel de la ville lors d'un des entraînements spécials de son tuteur. Un seul coup avait suffit pour achever sa propre vie.

Le coup de feu semblait avoir fait cesser le temps, les habitants de Namimori s'étaient arrêtés comme terrifiés, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'origine du coup de feu. Le corps de l'adolescent s'effondra brusquement sur le sol dans une marre de sang, l'arme tomba juste à côté de lui. Les policiers enquêtèrent sur l'affaire, et les résultats tombèrent. Tsunayoshi avait mis fin à sa propre vie.


	3. Happy New Year, Skull!

**Disclaimer :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

 **"Happy New Year, Skull"**

Il était un **Nuage**.

Il allait par "Skull" par simple habitude. Personne ne lui avait demandé son vrai nom, ni même demandait son histoire. Skull n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait penser, il passait son temps seul. Enfin, il faisait des missions sans vraiment profiter de sa vie.

Il était **maudit**.

Skull essayait d'apprendre à vivre mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le faire. Il était coincé dans un passé dur et sombre dont il n'arrivait pas à battre ses démons qui le hantaient chaque nuit, qui écrasaient chaque lueur de joie qui le gagnait. Pourtant, étonnement fut-il, quelqu'un se souciait de lui et le supportait. Skull n'aurait jamais penser que quelqu'un comme _lui_ ne souciait du lui.

Le ciel était gris reflétant sa flamme. Il balançait les jambes dans le vide alors que les gens s'apprêtaient à fêter la nouvelle année. Il ne portait presque rien malgré qu'il avait froid. Peut-être qu'un manteau aurait suffit à le garder hors de la maladie. Les lumières illuminaient la ville, la nuit tombait, il le sentait. Le vent soufflait ébouriffant ses cheveux, et le ciel, ô le ciel ! Si chaleureux ! Il pouvait sentir le ciel le protégeait des démons qui l'assaillaient.

Il était toutefois **protégé** et **_aimé_**.

Tsunayoshi, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, se tenait juste derrière lui. Il se souciait de lui, il considérait Skull comme ami. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ne désespère. Il laissa ses flammes enveloppaient les flammes de nuage de Skull, chaleureuses et acceuillantes, et si réconfortantes.

"Happy new year, Skull !" sourit Tsunayoshi en prenant Skull dans ses bras.

Tsunayoshi était la **lumière** de Skull. Il était la personne qui l'empêcher de se noyer.


	4. Un Ciel et un Nuage

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

 _C'est une idée qui voyage dans ma tête depuis quelque temps, je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'en faire une histoire mais je pense plutôt que ce sera un OS. Mais je pense qu'il y aura peut-être une suite à l'OS._

 **Un Ciel et un Nuage•**

L'aiguille était sur le huit, encore, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les flammes se propageaient à une vitesse folle, la fumée rendait la vision difficile. Des explosions retentissaient un peu partout sur le site, les cris étaient broyés par les explosions, et le ciel grondait. Des flammes jaillirent du sol et frappèrent de plein une nouvelle fois le bâtiment principal. Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent loin de la source d'essence alors qu'une étincelle enflammait davantage le feu. Les colonnes de flamme ne cessaient de grandir, la fumée noire était visible à deux ou trois kilomètres par des gens ordinaires (qui appelèrent les autorités compétentes pour ce genre de choses). Les deux silhouettes ne cessèrent de courir loin du site, l'une d'entre elle s'effondra au bout d'un moment, la deuxième le prit sur ses épaules et continua de courir.Et une explosion, beaucoup plus puissante, retentit. Les hélicoptères et les avions à eau furent immédiatement mis en service. Les autorités déployèrent des camions dans la région. À l'insu de tous, et des victimes des explosions, les deux fautifs filaient rapidement vers la frontière. La fuite était nécessaire pour les deux, ils étaient deux personnes très importantes pour l'organisation qui possédait le site où ils s'étaient tous les deux échappés. L'organisation avait déjà envoyé des équipes pour les retrouver, elle ne voulait pas que ses plans tombent à l'eau. Les deux figures traversèrent la frontière à bord d'un camion banale, l'une soulagée d'être enfin sortie tandis que l'autre restait sur ses gardes.

Quand le camion s'arrêta dans une petite ville inconnue, les deux inconnus se faufilèrent dans la foule des habitués. Le premier inconnu était une jeune femme de vingt ans, elle avait des cheveux cramoisies et des yeux violets. Elle était accompagnée par un jeune homme de quatorze ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux oranges. Ils étaient tous les deux impliqués dans les affaires du monde souterrain.

Ils entrèrent dans une auberge, il y avait une femme derrière un comptoir qui fumait. Elle commença à leur parler en allemand, fort heureusement pour le jeune homme (qui ne comprenait pas), sa partenaire parlait allemand.

 _« Une chambre. »_

La femme lui jeta un long regard. Elle se tourna et prit une clé, elle lui tendit en mentionnant qu'ils devaient payer lorsqu'ils partent. Ils montèrent au premier étage de l'auberge dans la chambre deux.

« Tsunayoshi, fais attention. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » chuchota la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac.

« Akira.. Pourquoi sommes-nous montés si tu as un mauvais pressentiment ? » demanda le dénommé Tsunayoshi.

« Ce serait trop suspicieux de partir comme ça. Nous partirons dans quelques temps, au milieu de la nuit si tu préfères, change toi. » répondit Akira en lui envoyant des vêtements.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, le futur Vongola Decimo, ayant disparu quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait rencontré Akira, un Officier de la Varia, quelques jours après sa capture dans un laboratoire. Les deux avaient monté un plan pour s'échapper, mais cela avait pris deux longues semaines.

« Où penses-tu que nous soyons ? » demanda Tsunayoshi lorsqu'ils partirent au milieu de la nuit.

« En Autriche ou en Allemagne, peut-être en Suisse. Ils parlent allemand dans ces pays là. Cette femme, celle qui fumait, devait être une espionne. » soupira Akira en gardant un œil sur l'environnement autour d'eux.

Le silence se fit rapidement. Aucun ne commença une conversation. Tsunayoshi se demandait comment sa mère allait, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Il soupira doucement se frottant le bras où il avait été piqué tant de fois. Il avait toujours la même sensation qui se jouait sans raison, peut-être c'était un traumatisme. Le jeune mafieux était heureux d'avoir rencontré Akira car sinon il ne saurait pas comment se débrouiller. Elle était unique en son genre, elle était aussi solitaire qu'il l'avait été (même s'il se sentait encore seul même entouré de ses amis). Akira était assez spéciale, elle semblait plus le comprendre que ses amis l'ont fait.

De son côté, Akira pensait à plusieurs choses dont son partenaire qui avait été laissé pour mort. Elle espérait le retrouver - il n'allait pas mourir si facilement - ou peut-être qu'il avait réussi à rejoindre la base même si cela semblait impossible pour elle. En rencontrant Tsunayoshi dans la base scientifique, Akira avait pris d'évaluer le jeune homme. Elle ne croyait jamais aux rumeurs préférant voir par elle-même. C'était un point qui ne se réfutait pas. Tsunayoshi était un jeune homme dont l'enfance a été douloureuse, sans aucun doute, il était rempli de doute, d'incertitude et de crainte.

Ses sens captèrent l'approche de plusieurs personnes. Les yeux de l'assassin s'élargirent, elle saisit la main de Tsunayoshi et ils commencèrent à courir. Le jeune Vongola comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient en danger. Ses sens la menèrent loin de ces nouveaux, ils se calmèrent au bout de quelque temps.

« Je reconnais cet endroit. Je sais où nous cacher le temps que les choses se calment. Tu me suis ? »

« Fais le Akira, je te suis. » accepta fatigué Tsuna.

 **XXX**

Il posa son verre sur son bureau, ennuyé, l'homme en face de lui essayait de rester calme tout en donnant son rapport sur la situation. Ayant assez de toute cette merde, il ordonna à l'homme de quitter son bureau. Le rapport ne lui disait _absolument_ rien. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur des visages qu'il connaissait assez bien : ses gardiens. Ces derniers prirent place en silence comme le faisaient depuis quelques semaines. Les recherches ne menaient à rien : deux de leurs meilleiurs soldats avaient tout simplement disparu quand une organisation secrète leur était tombée dessus, et c'était la même qui avait enlevé l'héritier des Vongola.

 _« J'ai découvert quelque chose. »_ annonça le gardien de la Brume, Mammon ou Viper de son vrai nom.

 _« Parle. »_ ordonna t-il, lui Xanxus le boss de la Varia.

 _« La base de cette organisation a été littéralement envoyé sur le feu. Quelques cadabres ont été découvert, aucun survivant, les dossiers importants ont été volé. Probablement par ceux qui ont causé ça, et qui ont été **prisonniers.** Par contre, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient laissé aucune trace. » _informa Mammon en faisant passer un dossier.

 _« Si c'est ceux que tu penses que ce soit, c'est déjà un bon début. »_ fit calmement le bras droit, commandant de la Varia, empereur de l'épée, gardien de la Pluie, Superbi Squalo.

 _« Toujours rien sur ces deux déchets ? »_ demanda Xanxus quelques secondes après.

 _« Mes équipes ont rapporté qu'ils ont couru dans un combat, ils ont été **séparé**. Des traces de sang ont formé une piste mais elle s'est révélée inutile au bout de quelques kilomètres. » _informa Leviathan, le gardien de la Foudre.

 _« Ma.. La question est.. Que veut une organisation secrète à deux de nos soldats et au petit Vongola ? Quel est leur but ? »_ demanda Lussuria, le gardien de Soleil.

 _« On découvra en temps et en heure. Ces petites merdes vont périr rapidement dès qu'on aura mis la main sur eux. »_ déclara Xanxus pour conclure la réunion.

Quelle fut la surprise quand les nouvelles que le petit Vongola a été kidnappé. Xanxus avait été colère, pas contre le petit Vongola mais contre les supposés gardiens. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été là lors de l'enlèvement bien que le gardien de la Pluie avait une excuse car il s'entrainaît avec Squalo. Par ailleurs, seul le gardien de la Pluie pouvait rester au QG de la Varia. Les autres devaient rester au Japon, les nouvelles leur été donné par Reborn qui obtenait les informations sûres par Mammon. Néanmoins, seul Xanxus avait le pouvoir de donner ou non des informations car Mammon était _son_ gardien.

 **XXX**

La montagne était immense, elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Il faisait si froid. Tsunayoshi avait l'impression que ses pieds allaient geler. Akira bravait le froid courageusement, c'était bien évidemment pas sa première fois à gravir une montagne. Tsunayoshi faillit tomber dans la neige, il réussit à garder son équilibre, il se sentait si fatiguer. Il vacilla une seconde fois avant qu'une paire de bras ne le rattrape.

« Ferme les yeux Tsunayoshi. » ordonna fermement et doucement.

Il obéit fermant les yeux. Aussitôt il le fit, il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Akira l'attacha dans son dos pour avoir les mains, elle arriva au sommet de la montagne là une base cachée était. Akira le déposa sur un lit, elle l'enroula dans plusieurs couvertures et éteignit les lumières lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle s'autorisa finalement au bout d'une heure de dormir.

 **XXX**

Une jeune femme solitaire marchant sur une route déserte où le paysage donnait lieu à une guerre sanglante.

Ses flammes l'enroulaient tels un manteau qui la protégeait du froid.

Elle se tenait pourtant droite et fière de porter le signe de la Varia, l'escouade d'assassinat indépendante des Vongola.

Elle avait vu tant de tristesse et d'horreur. Akira s'était élevé, s'était surpassé, et se lançait dans des missions dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui lui manquait terriblement.

Elle était un **Nuage** sans _ciel._

 **XXX**

Les retrouvailles avaient été longuement attendu. Tsunayoshi n'arrivaient pas à contenir l'enthousiasme de ses amis et gardiens, des larmes de certains, et de la colère de d'autres.

Akira regardait silencieusement là où personne ne regardait.

Elle pouvait le regard de ses supérieurs sur elle. Akira laissa échapper un soupir avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce se sentant de trop.

Trop de joie, trop de joie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ?


	5. Good enough Paralyzed

**DISCLAIMER :**

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

 **CHANSON :**

Good enough - Little Mix

 **X~Tsuna~X**

 _I am the diamond you left in the dust_

 _I am the future you lost in the past_

 _Seems like I never compared_

 _Wouldn't notice if I disappeared_

Un jeune garçon de quatorze ans regardait ses camarades de classe parler entre eux. Il baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? Sawada Tsunayoshi était un adolescent solitaire qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il vivait avec sa mère à Namimori depuis qu'il était né. Tsuna a toujours été moqué par ses camarades, ces moqueries s'étaient transformées au fil des années en pure cruauté. Le jeune garçon croisa les bras les posant sur son bureau, il enfouit sa tête dans ces derniers cachant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tsuna ne voulait pas que les autres ne les voient car sinon ils se moqueraient encore de lui.

 _You stole the love that I saved for myself_

 _And I watched you give it to somebody else_

 _But these scars no longer I hide_

 _I found the light you shut inside_

 _Couldn't love me if you tried_

Tsuna se sentait abandonné par tous, et pourtant il avait essayé de se faire des amis en maternelle mais ces personnes l'avaient rejeté car il était maladroit et timide. Tous les élèves lui avaient un donné un surnom _Dame-Tsuna_ , pour eux, il était quelqu'un d'inutile et stupide. Les professeurs reprirent lentement le surnom donné par ses camarades rajoutant un peu plus de cruauté sur les épaules du jeune garçon. Tsuna essayait pourtant de s'en sortir mais il abandonnait de plus en plus, sa confiance se brisait chaque jour un peu plus.

 _Am I still not good enough?_

 _Am I still not worth that much?_

 _I'm sorry for the way my life turned out_

 _Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now_

 _Guess I'm still not good enough_

Le pire avait été lorsque sa mère l'avait appelé par ce surnom écœurant. Ce moment avait détruis les derniers espoirs du jeune garçon. Même quand il se surpassait, tout le monde se moquait de lui. Tsuna ne recevait aucun encouragement, aucune aide, aucun conseil, rien. Son cœur ne cessait de crier, il criait mais personne n'entendait, il hurlait mais personne ne voulait entendre. Tsuna se contentait de pleurer toutes les nuits essayant de se convaincre qu'un jour il aura une meilleure vie. L'harcèlement scolaire ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, les insultes et les coups étaient meurtriers, les cicatrices morales comme physiques se multipliaient sur sa peau.

 _Does it burn_

 _Knowing I used all the pain?_

 _Does it hurt_

 _Knowing you're fuel to my flame?_

 _Don't look back_

 _Don't need your regrets_

 _Thank God you left my love behind_

 _Couldn't change me if you tried_

La chaise de Tsuna se fracassa sur le sol au moment où le professeur cria le nom de ce dernier. Sans attendre, le jeune garçon ramassa ses affaires ravalant les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper, il quitta la salle. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, les souvenirs le frappaient de plein fouet, il tremblait. Tsuna ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Il était au bord de la crise.

 _Am I still not good enough?_

 _Am I still not worth that much?_

 _I'm sorry for the way my life turned out_

 _Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now_

 _Guess I'm still not good enough_

Les réprimandes de sa mère sur ses notes assombrissaient son esprit, les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur ses joues. Le jeune adolescent quitta le collège prenant la direction de chez lui. Le jeune garçon avait réfléchi pendant longtemps à quelque chose, s'il ne faisait rien pour sauver son âme brisée alors la mort l'emportera. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, le jeune garçon constata que sa mère n'était pas là, il en profita pour aller dans sa chambre. Tsuna jeta son sac de cours par terre, fouilla dans son placard trouvant un sac plus grand où il emballa ses affaires de dessin, des vêtements, de l'argent, ses papiers. Il prit sa couverture et son vieux doudou les emballant dans un autre sac. Tsuna se changea rapidement quittant sa maison pour une toute dernière fois.

 _Release your curse_

 _'Cause I know my worth_

 _Those wounds you made are gone_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 _Your love wore thin_

 _And I never win_

 _You want the best_

 _So sorry that's clearly not me_

 _This is all I can be_

Tsuna paya le billet de train pour une autre ville de l'autre côté du pays. Le jeune garçon quitta Namimori au même moment où sa mère fut informée de la fuite de son fils, au même moment où la police fut prévenue, au même moment où la panique s'installait. Le jeune garçon sentit pour la première fois depuis des années son cœur qui se réchauffait, il sentait un peu plus serein. Le train fila, le souvenir d'un souffre-douleur avec, les larmes et la tristesse quittèrent Namimori pour de bon.

 _Am I still not good enough?_

 _Am I still not worth that much?_

 _I'm sorry for the way my life turned out_

 _Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now_

 _Guess I'm still not good enough_

 **X~Tsuna~X**

 **CHANSON :**

Paralyzed - NF

 **X~Tsuna~X**

 _When did I become so numb?_

 _When did I lose myself?_

 _All the words that leave my tongue_

 _Feel like they came from someone else_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _W_ _here are my feelings?_

 _I no longer feel things_

 _I know I should_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where is the real me?_

 _I'm lost and it kills me inside_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _When did I become so cold?_

 _When did I become ashamed? (oh)_

 _Where's the person that I know?_

 _They must have left_

 _They must have left_

 _With all my faith_

La nuit était si noire, les nuages recouvraient complètement le ciel, il y avait très peu de lumière pourtant un jeune homme de dix-huit ans marchait dans les rues de Tokyo. Tsunayoshi était toujours un jeune homme brisé, et malgré les années il n'avait pas pu guérir. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme laissa ses sens le guidaient vers le meilleur spot. Il faisait assez froid mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where are my feelings?_

 _I no longer feel things_

 _I know I should_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where is the real me?_

 _I'm lost and it kills me inside_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die_

 _And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ago_

 _But it's still alive_

 _And it's taking over me where am I?_

 _I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside_

 _But I feel nothing, I wonder why_

 _And on the race of life time passes by_

 _Look_

 _I sit back and I watch it, hands in my pockets_

 _Waves come crashing over me but I just watch 'em_

 _I just watch 'em_

 _I'm under water but I feel like I'm on top of it_

 _I'm at the bottom and I don't know what the problem is_

 _I'm in a box_

 _But I'm the one who locked me in_

 _Suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen_

En haut d'un pont, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui s'étendait, Tsunayoshi baissa les yeux vers son seul ami : son vieux doudou. Le seul qui avait été, au final, son ami, sa famille. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Son âme pleurait, son cœur criait, et il était paralysé.

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where are my feelings?_

 _I no longer feel things_

 _I know I should_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where is the real me?_

 _I'm lost and it kills me inside_

Tsunayoshi ne pouvait plus. Il avait espéré mais ces espoirs ont révélé être vain. Il ferma les yeux laissant le vent fouetter son visage baigné de larmes. Les mauvais souvenirs s'arrêtèrent, les sombres pensées cessèrent, et un corps coula. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais appris à nager dans son esprit, ni même dans une piscine. Peut-être qu'il trouvera enfin ce qu'il a perdu...

 _I'm paralyzed (I'm just so paralyzed)_

 _Where are my feelings? (yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)_

 _I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)_

 _I know I should (oh how come I'm not moving why aren't I moving ay yeah)_

 _I'm paralyzed_

 _Where is the real me? (where is the real me, where is the real me?)_

 _I'm lost and it kills me inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)_

 _I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)_

Lui-même.

 **X~Tsuna~X**

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**


	6. Nouvelle idée d'histoire

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède ni One Piece ni Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

Voilà un aperçu d'une prochaine idée de crossover OP x KHR que je travaillerais de mon côté.

 **OPxKHR**

Il était mort. Il ne pensait renaître dans un autre monde complètement différent. Il ne pensait renaître.. Seul. C'était choquant pour lui qui a toujours été entouré par des frères et des soeurs. Et c'était surtout solitaire. Sa nouvelle mère était brune, joyeuse et naïve. Il était enfant unique. Son nouveau nom était « Tsunayoshi ». Mais lui-même ne s'appelait pas « Tsunayoshi » préférant le nom que sa première mère lui avait donné. Sa nouvelle mère n'était rien comme son ancienne mère qui malgré la mort restera sa mère. Elle était très naïve pensant son mari travaillait au Pôle Nord en tant que constructeur. Il ne reconnaissait même pas son nouveau père. En y pensant, il ne reconnaissait aucun des deux. Ce monde était assez étrange au début. Il a fallu jouer à l'enfant naïf pour apprendre les principales choses de ce monde comme les voitures (ou boîtes métalliques qui roulent) ou encore le fait que tous les enfants allaient allé à l'école. Lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, son père ainsi que son boss (dont l'aura lui rappelait celle de sa mère) vinrent passer une semaine chez eux. Il resta loin de l'homme qui prétendait être son père. Après leur visite, sa mère tomba malade sans réelle explication. Pour lui, c'était.. Inattendu. Aucun médecin ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait chez la femme. Alors il fut placé chez les Hibari le temps que sa deuxième mère guérisse.

Namimori était une ville très indépendante. Elle était gouvernée par le clan Hibari, une puissance famille. Naître dans une puissante famille pour la seconde fois était une surprise, la seuls différence, c'était qu'il était seul. Il n'y avait pas ses nombreux frères et ses nombreuses soeurs. Il était le seul réincarné de la famille : Hibari Kyōya. Il était également le vilain canard de la ville n'agissant pas comme un vrai Hibari. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il préférait son ancien nom, son ancien vie était meilleure : il avait une grande famille, un titre parmi sa famille même s'il n'était pas le plus fort. Il était mort, il s'était sacrifié, il avait sauvé ses jeunes frères et soeurs dans une attaque suicide. Il avait le premier d'entre eux à mourir dans la terrible guerre. Mais il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il espérait que l'alliance avec le Chapeau de paille avait gagné. Maintenant, il était seul dans un nouveau monde trop différent de son monde d'origine avec un nouveau nom et une famille... Puissante certes mais selon lui elle n'agissait pas comme une famille parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas les différentes. Sa famille accueillait un garçon plus jeune que lui pour un temps indéterminé, la mère de ce dernier était tombée malade sans véritable raison. Il avait hâte de rencontrer ce garçon, de plus son 'père' lui avait dit qu'il devait s'occuper de lui. Au moins, il verrait quelqu'un d'autre que les Hibari.

« Je ne savais pas que je te reverrai, perorin ~ » déclara une voix masculine très familière.

Katakuri qui s'était perdu dans le manoir des Hibari se retourna soudainement. Il vit un garçon de trois ans son aîné aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. Mais en le regardant, il pouvait reconnaître son frère aîné Perospero. Celui qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver les plus jeunes de leur famille. Perospero attrapa sa main et le tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre pour une discussion plus privé. Perospero était content de revoir son petit frère Katakuri cependant c'était étrange de le voir sous une autre apparence. Perospero n'aimait pas sa chambre, c'était trop impersonnel pour lui néanmoins les Hibari ne voulaient rien n'entendre.

« Peros-ni, t'as aussi été réincarné ? » demanda Katakuri avec émotion.

Il n'était pas seul, songea avec bonheur Katakuri. Perospero entoura ses bras autour de son frère. Les deux frères restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seul... Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent sur le lit.

« Mon nouveau 'nom' est Hibari Kyōya. Et je suis le mouton noir de la famille, perorin. » informa Perospero amer.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais je préfère mon ancien nom. » confia Katakuri à son frère. « Alors sais tu des choses sur ce monde ? » demanda t-il très curieux.

« Les Hibari sont une puissante famille à Namimori. Ils règnent sur la ville d'une poignée de fer. Les Hibari aiment se référer comme « carnivores » et la ville comme « herbivores » la grande majorité du temps. Ils sont l'équivalence de notre police dans notre ancienne vie. Quand j'ai dis que je suis le mouton noir de la famille, je ne mentais pas. Les Hibari n'acceptent pas le fait que j'agisse différemment et que je ne sois pas comme eux. Il y a des pirates dans ce monde néanmoins ils ne sont... Pas comme nous étions. Notre équivalence sera la mafia. Les Hibari sont liés au Triade, mafia chinoise. Toi, t'es un Sawada. Ton 'père' fait parti des Vongola, une famille mafieuse italienne très célèbre dans la mafia. Sauf que j'imagine que ta 'mère' ne sait pas son véritable métier. Ce monde a des mystères... Il existe 7 flammes : ciel, pluie, nuage, soleil, tempête, brume, foudre. Les flammes du ciel sont oranges, les flammes de la pluie sont bleues, les flammes du nuage sont violettes, les flammes du soleil sont jaunes, les flammes de la tempête sont rouges, les flammes de la brume sont indigos, les flammes de la foudre sont vertes. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. »

Perospero marqua une pause laissant à son frère le temps d'assimiler les informations. Katakuri acquiesça au bout de quelques minutes, son frère reprit l'explication pour éclairer un peu plus son petit frère. Ils discutèrent pendant toute l'heure puis ils furent obligés d'aller dîner avec les Hibari. Katakuri comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère aîné ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient des stricts et avaient d'étrange interpellation. Les deux mangèrent silencieusement sous les regards curieux du patriarche et de la matriarche Hibari qui les avaient venir ensemble comme s'ils étaient déjà devenu amis. Les Hibari restèrent stoïque pendant tout le dîner même si les deux pirates savaient qu'ils les observèrent.

*

Skull s'ennuyait. Reborn avait détruit une nouvelle fois sa bibliothèque. Il n'aimait pas ce type. Mammon allait être encore en colère. Sa soeur n'aimait que son frère soit victime de cet harcèlement. Tous les deux trouvaient que Reborn tout comme le reste des Arcobaleno étaient trop arrogants. Les dégâts étaient... Il soupira ne voulant pas y penser. Mammon avait rejoint les Vongola récemment ou plus précisément la Varia l'unité indépendante d'assassinat des Vongola. Leur boss, Xanxus, était fort intéressant. Sa soeur lui avait raconté que malgré sa personnalité c'était un bon ciel qui se souciait de sa famille. Il était content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui.

Skull décida de partir au Japon quelques temps. Son nom n'a pas toujours été Skull, non, autrefois il était un pirate. Il s'appelait Mont d'or. Quand il fut tué par Sakazuki, il n'espérait pas renaître dans un nouveau monde. Il vécu seul cherchant une place dans ce nouveau monde sans la trouver. Lors de la première réunion des Arcobaleno, il fut heureux de revoir sa sœur Galette. Dans son ancienne vie, il avait été très proche d'elle. La deuxième personne qui fut réincarné dans ce monde fut un ancien un pirate des chapeaux de paille, c'était Usopp ou Dieu Usopp (il en riait encore de ce surnom). Usopp s'était réincarné sous le nom de Belphégor, un membre de la Varia. Il était un prince d'un Royaume perdu qui a massacré sa famille. Mont d'or avait entendu l'histoire par Galette. Usopp avait causé plusieurs problèmes à la Varia, certains de ces problèmes furent réglés grâce à Galette.

Il arriva en plein mois d'août au Japon. Il prit ensuite une voiture pour une ville tranquille nommée Namimori.


	7. Puppet

**DISCLAIMER : Kateikyoushi hitman reborn appartient à Akira Amano.**

 ** _Cet OS est assez étrange et creepy. Je voulais que ce soit une histoire à la base mais je pense que ça restera un OS._**

* * *

 _Mardi 7 Juin 2010._

 **Japon – Namimori.**

Il cacha son visage avec ses bras tremblant de la tête au pied, des larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage tandis que les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Il pouvait entendre les rires moqueurs de ses camarades de classe qui l'entouraient et le martyrisé, qui l'utilisaient comme un espèce de vieux jouet abandonné. Il se sentait abandonné par tous, même par sa mère, il sentait l'espoir s'évaporer doucement de son esprit au fur à mesure que le temps passait. Les rires retentissaient dans sa tête, ses pleures amenant à de nouvelles moqueries de plus en plus venimeuses. Un cri retentit, il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui criait. Il n'en pouvait plus de vie.

Sa propre volonté s'était évaporée au fil des années où tout le monde semble s'être unis pour anéantir, détruire son enfance et sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Personne absolument personne ne le soutenait, il était juste un déchet dans cette ville que personne n'aimait. Souvent il entendait les remarques cruelles de ses camarades telle que 'Va mourir !'. Combien de fois avait-il contemplé le suicide ? Un tas de fois. Il l'avait contemplé tout le temps à l'école comme tout étant chez lui avec sa mère. Il n'avait que douze ans, il avait encore la vie devant lui comme certains diraient. Mais comment vivre quand tout le monde le voulait mort ? Les temps étaient durs. Il perdait espoir.

Ils cessèrent de se déchaîner contre lui. Les rires s'étaient tus. Il resta allongé écoutant les sons autour de lui. Il entendit des bruits apeurés – quelqu'un semblait dans les parages – des bruits de pas qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un prédateur. Quelqu'un cria. C'était l'un de ses bourreaux – dont le nom lui échappait – sa voix était facilement reconnaissable, il avait appris à reconnaître les voix des gens sans pour autant mettre un nom dessus. Néanmoins il les reconnaissait. C'était déjà assez. Il cria encore plus – il ne bougea écoutant les cris venant des différents amis de son bourreau – puis le silence revint.

Un gémissement le fit presque sursauter. Qui gémissait ? Le jeune garçon entrouvrit ses bras, il aperçut un homme se tenant à quelques mètres de lui. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, son visage était caché par sa capuche noire cependant il pouvait apercevoir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de l'homme. Au pied de ce dernier, le cadavre de son bourreau l'accueillit. Un sentiment l'envahit, un sentiment de dégoût, une envie de vomir l'accompagnait. Le nom de son bourreau apparut dans son esprit, un certain Mochida.. du club de kendo. Malgré le fait qu'il soit dégouté et sur le point de vomir en voyant le cadavre de Mochida, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse pour lui.

Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. La gorge de Mochida avait été déchiqueté – du sang coulait énormément de la gorge – ses yeux étaient ouverts en grands figés dans la peur. Les amis de Mochida étaient sous le choc et figés dans la crainte. Il ferma les yeux restant parfaitement immobile, son corps tout entier lui faisait encore mal. Allait-il mourir ? Probablement. Un cri retentit, un corps s'effondra – il entendit un bruit lourd tomber près de lui – un rire étranger sadique et cruel accompagnait la cacophonie. Peu à peu, le silence revint.

Il n'aimait pas sa vie, il l'a haïssait. Il avait déjà tenté de se suicider une dizaine de fois utilisant diverses méthodes, du classique au plus… originale. D'abord, il avait pensé que sa mère serait triste s'il mourrait. Mais au fil du temps, il avait réalisé que sa mère le percevait de la même manière que tous les autres. Il avait été attristé puis en colère, il ne sentait que de l'indifférence envers sa mère. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué son changement d'attitude envers elle. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital de nombreuses fois, à cause de l'harcèlement et de ses tentatives de suicide. Il était devenu un patient presque mensuel néanmoins cela ne signifiait pas que l'hôpital réagissait vraiment à lui.

Une main interrompit ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'homme agenouillé en face de lui. Son corps refusait encore de bouger, cet homme – ce tueur – qui avait brutalement tué ses camarades de classe le fixait avec intensité. La main se resserra sur sa joue, il voyait déjà sa fin arriver. L'homme ne bougea pas se contentant de l'observer avec attention. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire : le tuer ou non. Le jeune adolescent espérait qu'il le tue de manière rapide cependant vu la façon dont l'homme avait sauvagement assassiné ses camarades, il avait un petit doute.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme, un sourire qui le fit frissonner de peur. L'adolescent se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le mur, une main serrée sur son cou. L'homme lâcha un petit rire se délectant de la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Il observa les diverses émotions se mélanger dans les iris du garçon. Peut-être.. Le tueur lécha ses lèvres avec anticipation. Il l'assomma rapidement et le jeta sur son épaule. Il avait assez d'informations sur le garçon, il pouvait toujours obtenir le reste de sa bouche plus tard.

* * *

 _Mercredi 8 Juin 2010._

 **Japon – Aomori.**

Tsunayoshi – Tsuna pour faire court – ouvrit doucement les yeux s'étonnant de ne pas être mort comme il l'avait pensé. Il tenta de bouger cependant son corps resta immobile. Il regarda autour de lui se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était dans une pièce coupée de toute lumière extérieure, il était assis au pied d'un mur avec l'incapacité de bouger car ses jambes et ses bras étaient attachés avec de lourdes chaînes. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait été kidnappé au lieu d'être tué. S'il disparaissait, personne n'ira le trouver, c'était sûr à cent pourcent. Le jeune garçon soupira doucement, il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre le retour de l'homme. Il remarqua néanmoins que ses blessures avaient été nettoyé et bandé.

Les minutes passèrent assez rapidement. Tsuna se rappelait de toutes ces fois où ses bourreaux l'avaient enfermé dans les placards ou les vestiaires. Toutes ces fois où il avait plaidé pour sortir. Il inspira profondément et expira lentement. Allait-il être torturé ? Cet homme, le tueur, n'était certainement pas un criminel qui voulait de l'argent. Il n'allait pas demander de l'argent. Tsuna savait que s'il servait d'otage pour une rançon, il sera laisser pour mort au lieu d'être aider. C'était probablement pessimiste de dire ça mais Tsuna avait perdu espoir il y a longtemps. Qui voudrait sauver quelqu'un aussi inutile comme lui ?

Il avait essayé pendant longtemps. Ses efforts avaient été vain. Un bruit interrompit ses pensées sombres, il leva la tête et fut aveuglé par une lumière. La porte de la pièce où Tsuna était ouverte, il y avait le même homme debout sur le seuil. Il était grand, assez bien bâti, il portait un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise rouge. L'homme entra dans la pièce tel un prédateur, un éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il s'arrêta en face de Tsuna. Les yeux gris de l'homme étaient perturbant. L'inconnu ne parla pas se contentant de l'observer. Tsuna resta parfaitement calme prêt à recevoir le moindre coup.

« Tu es très intéressant Tsunayoshi. Le complimenta le tueur en se léchant les lèvres. Très intéressant. Oh.. J'ai oublié. Bienvenue dans ta demeure temporaire ! Pourquoi 'temporaire' te demandes-tu ? Parce que bientôt nous quitterons le pays ! Ce n'est pas drôle de rester au Japon, il est temps de changer d'air. Enfin, pour moi, il est temps. Toi.. Tu n'as pas le choix en la matière. »

Le tueur s'installa en face de Tsuna. Il fixait le garçon avec désir. Son membre se durcit, l'homme resta parfaitement calme face au garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le tueur ne l'avait pas tué pour une bonne raison, il voulait avoir son petit jouet personnel pour un bon de temps. Et ce garçon, un enfant dénué de volonté de vivre et rejeté par autrui, était parfait pour ce rôle. Il allait le modeler dans ce rôle de façon simple et efficace.

« Mon cher Tsunayoshi… Tu es dorénavant mon jouet, mon pantin, mon servant. Tu m'appartiens. Déclara l'homme avec un sourire arrogant. Tu ne fuiras pas. Et je te tuerais quand je me lasserai de toi. »

Il attendit que l'adolescent parle, proteste contre ce qu'il venait de dire. L'adolescent ne dit rien, le tueur trouva ce développement déjà assez intéressant. Peut-être que ce jouet là durera un peu plus longtemps que les précédents ? Seul le temps le dira. Le tueur se leva, il quitta la pièce assez rapidement fermant à clé la porte. Maintenant, le tueur n'avait plus qu'à planifier son endoctrinement.

* * *

 _Jeudi 9 Juin 2010._

 **Japon – Aomori.**

Tsuna était bâillonné. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Plus tôt, Tsuna avait parlé ou plutôt crié. Le tueur l'avait bâillonné assez rapidement après l'avoir giflé trois fois pour son insolence. L'adolescent voulait simplement mourir. Il n'était plus enchaîné au mur cependant il portait dorénavant un collier en métal autour du cou. Une chaîne y était accrochée, elle était reliée au mur. Ce qui changeait, c'était qu'il pouvait un peu bouger. Le tueur avait installé une lampe en hauteur pour permettre à Tsuna de voir un peu mieux. Plus tôt dans la mâtiné, après son réveil, Tsuna avait eu le droit à son premier repas.

« C'est mieux quand tu es calme Tsunayoshi. Il est temps de d'éduquer. Voici ta première leçon : tu m'adresseras comme Monseigneur. Car tu n'es rien qu'une vermine sans nom. Je suis ton maître. Tu es mon pantin. Ricana t-il sadiquement en tirant sur la chaîne. »

Monseigneur avait prit le bout de la chaîne accrochée au mur, il traîna Tsuna jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Leçon numéro deux : ton nom c'est de la merde. Tu seras dorénavant Puppet. »

Monseigneur empoigna les cheveux du garçon le soulevant à sa hauteur souriant avec arrogance. Il lui attrapa le cou et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Puppet gémit de douleur alors que Monseigneur riait.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Mais dès demain, Puppet, tu commenceras ton travail. Murmura Monseigneur dans l'oreille droite de Puppet. »

 _Vendredi 10 Juin._

 **Japon – Aomori.**

Puppet était enfin autorisé à sortir de la pièce où il avait passé les deux premiers jours. Il suivait Monseigneur comme son ombre faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. Il était encore un peu déçu du fait que Monseigneur ne l'ait pas tuer cependant Puppet était certain que Monseigneur le tuerait quand il verra que Puppet était inutile. Puppet s'arrêta au moment où Monseigneur s'arrêta, ce dernier se tourna vers lui et aboya d'une voix féroce de nettoyer le salon. Il opina. Puppet passa toute la journée à nettoyer la maison dans laquelle Monseigneur et lui vivaient temporairement. Monseigneur le surveillait tout le temps, le suivait dans ses déplacements et le frappait quand il se perdait dans ses pensées.

« Agenouille toi. Ordonna Monseigneur avec une voix froide. »

Il obéit. Il s'agenouilla devant Monseigneur qui le regardait comme un lion affamé.

« Enlève ton haut. »

Puppet confus enleva son haut se demandant ce qu'il se passait : pourquoi devait-il enlever son tee-shirt ?

« Parfait. Murmura le tueur se délectant de la vue que le garçon offrait. »

Puis il ordonna de vive voix de remettre le tee-shirt. Le tueur grogna, il ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation, surtout pas avec son nouveau jouet. Ce dernier semblait confus néanmoins il remit assez rapidement son tee-shirt. L'homme renvoya Puppet à la cave, il ferma à clé la porte de la cave puis il quitta la maison plutôt rapidement. Il avait besoin d'assouvir ses besoins sexuels.

* * *

 **Samedi 11 Juin 2010.**

 _Japon – Aomori._

Puppet était assis contre le mur. La sueur coulait sur son front. Il n'avait pas eu de repas la veille, la faim le rongeait de l'intérieur, Monseigneur n'était toujours pas venu. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, au fond de lui Puppet avait une petite idée cependant il avait peur que ce soit ce qu'il pense. Il ferma les yeux espérant s'endormir.. Il aurait tellement voulu mourir comme ces camarades quelques jours plus tôt. Ça aurait été mieux.

* * *

 _Vendredi 17 Juin 2010._

 **Japon – Tokyo.**

Monseigneur marchait les mains dans les poches en direction de la porte d'embarquement, Puppet le suivait à deux pas de lui. L'homme attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui, un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Monseigneur. Ce dernier semblait amusé mais Puppet ne savait pas par quoi. Puppet avait de l'appréhension. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver dans l'avion. De plus, de nombreuses personnes circulaient dans l'aéroport, certaines prenaient le même avion qu'eux. Puppet essaya de rester calme sans grand succès. Ils pénètrent la porte d'embarquement assez rapidement, Monseigneur le dirigea vers sa place et le laissa là avec l'instruction de ne pas bouger. Monseigneur était seulement à deux rangées de lui.

Après le démarrage de l'appareil, Puppet s'endormit la tête pausée sur le coussin qu'une hôtesse lui avait donné.

* * *

 _Dimanche 19 Juin 2010._

 **Suisse – Genève.**

« Avance. Ordonna l'homme derrière Puppet. Entre. Attache toi. »

Monseigneur – même si Puppet ne voulait pas l'appeler comme ça, il n'avait aucun nom à mettre sur la tête du gars – semblait stressé. Il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Il était comme ça depuis leur sortie de l'aéroport. Puppet s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture, il mit la ceinture et attendit. La porte arrière claqua. L'homme s'installa sur le siège conducteur, il démarra la voiture et quitta rapidement la ville ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus à Genève. Ils roulèrent de nombreuses heures passant par l'autoroute la plupart du temps, parfois ils prenaient les routes nationales.

* * *

 _Lundi 20 Juin 2010._

 **Suisse – Ville inconnue.**

Puppet posa sa main sur sa bouche. Il clignota des yeux ne voyant nulle part Monseigneur. Il devait être parti probablement durant son sommeil. Puppet haussa les épaules, il grimaça en s'asseyant sur son siège. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir assis. Il clignota des yeux quand il vit une silhouette courir vers la voiture où il était. Après quelques secondes, il reconnut Monseigneur. Ce dernier semblait un peu pâle, il monta en vitesse dans la voiture et ferma la portière.

« Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment a-t-il pu survivre ? songea à haute l'homme paniqué. »

Puppet n'avait pas trop de réponse. L'homme sortit une arme à feu de son sac jurant encore plus, il baissa la vitre avant et tira sur un bidon d'essence. Il démarra la voiture et fila à l'anglaise.

 _Samedi 1er Juillet 2010._

 **Suisse – Endroit inconnu.**

Puppet avait appris de nouvelles compétences grâce au Connard. Puppet avait renommé Monseigneur en Connard, nom qu'il trouvait plus approprié. En dépit de ne pas pouvoir mourir, Puppet avait décidé de devenir fort pour s'échapper. Il avait commencé son entraînement avec Connard, il avait également appris à connaître les endroits vitaux du corps humain. C'était plutôt utile selon Connard qui l'entraîner à tuer. Connard semblait avoir retrouver son côté sérieux et calme, il n'était plus paniqué, il semblait toujours vouloir passer le moins de temps possible dans une ville. Ils changeaient tout le temps de lieu de vie.

Puppet avait commencé à apprendre l'anglais et l'allemand étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans une région où les habitants parlaient allemand. Enfin c'était plutôt du suisse allemand que de l'allemand comme en Allemagne ou en Autriche. Puppet en dépit de n'avoir pas aimé le changement de son nom quelques semaines plus tôt aimait bien son nouveau nom, cela indiquait – pour lui – qu'il avait une nouvelle identité et nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Voilà. Voilà.**


End file.
